This invention relates to techniques for accessing and interacting with information in particular content that is accessible over the Internet.
The Internet affords a large mixture of content, most often presented as web pages, a page-sized formatted document with text, images, other media, and hyperlinks. Browsing the Internet usually involves accessing a web page and clicking on hyperlinks to arrive at an linked web page. Information is presented to the user in chunks of “pages” that require typing of search terms or addresses (URLs) and clicking on hyperlinks.
A feed is a dataset, not inherently formatted or suitable for direct user access. Feed readers are used to search though feeds provided by web sites. Feeds can also be viewed as a web page, formatted by web-based feed services.